I Needed That
by Starscream1998
Summary: (B-Day present for bluzebra.) ratchet has lost something very important. In an attempt to hide it from someone, he hid it from himself. Now what will he do? Read and find out.


**A. N. this is a birthday present for my absolute best friend blue zebra she has helped me through so much this year and I can't thank her enough for all she's done. Well, I'm going to try. Let me just say that this is probably the only Autobot story I am ever going to write. However, contrary to me constantly trying to turn her, blue is still an Autobot so I have to respect that. anyway, here's the story.**

 **I Needed That.**

ratchet was a mess. It was rare for anyone to see him in this sort of panicked state but this was an exception. The entire Autobot base was in a mess. Why? He lost something he needed. He wasn't sure whose fault it was, or how it happened, but it was nowhere he thought it would be. It wasn't anywhere in his Subspace, it wasn't anywhere in the lab, and it wasn't anywhere in his quarters. He had absolutely no idea where it was. The worst part was, when Autobots asked him if he wanted help finding it, he couldn't say because he would reveale what it was, and that was something he couldn't do.

it had taken him 10 years, far too long in the opinion of a certain human who is pregnant now with the fifth child of Starscream, but none the less, it had been 10 years. He had met Katrina when the poor little thing had been driving her car in the middle of the night, and had not been paying attention when she hit him. She thought the elder man human holoform that stepped out of the ambulance would be furious that she hit his car. instead, he simply held her as she cried. She was a rather sensitive, sweet, emotional person. She was the biggest cinnamon roll in the universe. She loved literally everyone. She was one of the very first to trust Starscream when they brought him to the side of the Autobots. That was, until her best friend had gotten romantically together with him. They had moved remarkably fast, but they were cute. When ratchet was forced one day to reveal who he really was to her, Katrina did not break. Rather, she just went with the flow. She was known for that.

it took about three years of bonding, and tireless matchmaking from Rowan who had already been married to Starscream for two of those years, before Katrina and Ratchet officially decided they might think about a relationship. It was two years after that, that Rowan had finally had enough and kind of pushed them into their first date. It took the trickery of a Decepticon for Rowan to do what she did, however, it had been worth it. Now, Ten Years After ratchet had met this human, he was going to ask the question he had wanted to for so long.

IF ONLY HE COULD FIND WHAT HE NEEDED!

in an attempt to hide it so Katrina would not find it, he shot himself in the foot by hiding it from himself. He was tense and frustrated, but he was not going to give up. He just kept searching, and searching. That was, until he heard a gentle voice that sounded oh so familiar speak to him as he was looking.

"Ratchet," the sweet little lilt that was Katrina's tiny kitten voice said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." snapped the far harsher than he wanted voice of ratchet.

"You sure?" Katrina asked looking worriedly at her companion.

"Yes." ratchet said. "I just seem to have misplaced something."

"Would it be this?" Katrina asked, holding out a small box.

"No it..." ratchet froze as he saw the Box Katrina was holding. sighing in defeat, he said, "You did not look inside the Box did you?"

"Nah." Katrina said, giggling.

"Where did you even find that?" ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Oh. I think you accidentally dropped it in my backpack yesterday. I found it last night when I got home and I was going to ground Bridge it back to you, but then I got caught up in playing Minecraft." Katrina said, offering the box to ratchet.

ratchet took the Box in his large Servo, and said, "You know, it's quite funny, since I am the one who is supposed to give you this box."

"Oh?" Katrina asked.

"Yes." ratchet said. "I suppose I have kept you waiting long enough, so now is a good enough time." he proceeded to put on a mass shifter, then get down on one knee. "I remember the first night we met so well. You nearly cried when you thought you had hit me. It was as if you already knew that I was a sentient being. In any case, that night, I met a human that changed my life. You made me feel like I could care about others after so many years of hardship and losing those I cared about. You really softened my spark. Now, I know why we're together. It's not just because Rowan push the two of us into our first date, it is more than that. Sometimes, I look at Rowan and Starscream and wonder how they can do it. Well, I'd like to find out." he then opened the box, and presented what was inside to Katrina. He then asked the best question in the universe. "Katrina, will you spend the rest of your existence with me?"

 **A. N. well blue? You like open endings right? And super slow burn? Happy birthday blue.**


End file.
